(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-in hybrid vehicle, and more particularly to a system for recharging a plug-in hybrid vehicle which recharges a battery with plugged-in exterior AC electricity, and a control method for recharging the plug-in hybrid vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to meet tightened exhaust gas regulations on vehicles and to enhance fuel consumption, hybrid vehicles have been developed.
A hybrid vehicle generates electricity through regenerative braking by which a motor rotates inversely in a case of deceleration and recharges a battery. In addition, hybrid vehicles can enhance fuel consumption and reduce exhaust gases through ISG (Idle Stop and Go) control where an engine is stopped when the vehicle stops and the engine is restarted by using the motor when the vehicle begins to run.
FIG. 3 (PRIOR ART) is a circuit diagram depicting a system for recharging a plug-in hybrid vehicle according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 3, a charging system of a conventional plug-in hybrid vehicle includes a circuit having a motor 1, a battery 2, and an inverter 3 disposed between the motor 1 and the battery 2. Further, a charger 5 in parallel with a DC link of the battery 2 can be connected with plugged-in exterior AC electricity 4. The charger 5 includes a plurality of inverter elements and is equipped to a hybrid vehicle.
In operation, when commercial AC electricity is connected to the charger 5, the charger 5 switches inverter elements, converts the plugged AC voltage into DC voltage and recharges the battery 2. In this case, the inductor 3 disposed between the battery 2 and the motor 1 is switched to off.
However, use of an on-board charger is undesirable, because it can be expensive and heavy, which may increase manufacturing costs of the hybrid vehicle and reduce fuel efficiency of the hybrid vehicle.
In addition, since the charger may require mounting in a limited space, it can be difficult to manufacture the charger as a package.
Particularly, since the on-board charger may cost about ten times more than an inverter producing the same output, use of such a charger can be undesirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.